Holding Out For A Hero
by Hanabi of Seireitei
Summary: Songfic Yumi in a coma,Ulrich being haunted by his past,can they save each other before it's too lateyumiulrichATTENTION!This Story is under MAJOR revision so alot of things mayy change including the title!
1. The Beginning

Author's noteHi there! I'm back and I have what I think is a good fanfiction. I hope you all like it too! This is my second fanfic and I think this has a pretty good plot, but I'll leave that up to the reviewers! Please RR!! Thanks Enjoy with much 3 YumiOrrick4ever

DisclaimerI do not own code lyoko or the computer I'm typing on!

It was really cold (even though they can't really feel temp. in lyoko they do now) one day in Lyoko when Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were battling three hornets.  
  
"Yumi get Aelita to safety. Odd and I can handle the hornets!" yelled Ulrich.

They were in the polar region, and it was during a horrible blizzard. "Ulrich. Odd. Watch yourself you could fall off one of these edges with out even knowing it, in this weather!" Said Jeremy fretting for his friends.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich yelled this as he turns into three.

Odd was jumping here and there trying to get the hornets in view.

Meanwhile Aelita and Yumi were trying to navigate their way though the snow storm. They were walking for what seemed like forever. All of the sudden Yumi heard a scream but couldn't see anyone, when she looked down though she faintly saw Aelita holding onto the edge of the icy bridge they were crossing.  
  
"Aelita hold on I'm coming!" 

Yumi tried as hard as she could to find where Aelita was. ' Omigod, how in the world am I supposed to find her! I can't even see three inches in front of me!' were Yumi's thought as she struggled to find the pink haired girl.

Yumi took a tiny baby step to the right and stepped on something then hear a loud "ouch!"

"Aelita is that you?"

"Yumi help! I'm slipping!!"

As fast as Yumi could she lunged and caught Aelita's hand right as it was about to completely slip off!

Struggling to keep her balance in the storm and pull Aelita up at the same time, Yumi successfully saved Aelita and realized that they were real close to the tower!

Back with Odd and Ulrich. They were doing particularly well considering the fact that couldn't see very far in front of them. 

But there was good news! The storm had died down a bit and they were able to take out two of the hornets. One with two laser arrows and the other with an impact of Ulrich's sword.

When Aelita and Yumi were about a half a mile from the tower a crab appeared, blocking their way. 

Author NoteHope youliked!im gonna try and get the next chapter posted in the next few hours, so please RR thanx


	2. More lyoko,crabs,hornets, and running

HI there!!!! I'm back and this time I have at least two chappties that are almost done so I'll be updating a lot! I finally got my first review on this story and would like to recognize

CodeLyokoFan4Ever as the very first viewer of this story (hands CodeLyokoFan4Ever a box of chocolates and a big bouquet of flowers!) Hope you all enjoy the story!! Also sorry the title of this chapter is really bad but it was all I could think of!!Every one please remember to RR thanx!!!!

Trapped In The Darkness Of The Mind

Chapter 2

More lyoko, crabs, hornets, and running

By YumiOrrick4ever

* * *

Running as fast as their legs would let them, Aelita ran to take cover behind an icy rock. But at the same time Aelita watched in concern for her friend.Before you could say 'lyoko' Yumi was off to fight the crab. "HIYA!" Her fan flew off towards the giant red crab. 

As the fan was about to blow the crab to pieces, the six-legged creature (I think they have six legs?) dodged the blow.

A few minutes earlier Odd and Ulrich were finishing off the last hornet. Odd had been hit many times during the battle and, wasn't doing too well. "Watch it Odd! You only have ten life points left!" "Don't worry Einstein I'll be fine!!"Odd said slyly. There was one problem, while Odd was distracted the hornet moved in. It happened in a split second. 

The hornet moved in, Odd noticed at the last moment and managed two laser arrows before getting shot himself and devitalizing. He then stepped out of the scanner and joined Jeremy by the big computer.

With the hornets destroyed Ulrich went to see if Yumi and Aelita could use some help. 

He was running quite fast but was distracted by what was on his mind...........Yumi!

* * *

Sorry it was such a short chapter but when I wrote it I ended up having writer's block, but the next chapter is almost done!! So RR and enjoy!! 


	3. Disappear

Note-hi all just wanted to say hi and hope you enjoy the story!!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own code lyoko or anything except for my own private library in my room filled will manga!!!! Enjoy!

* * *

(Yumi's POV)  
'Shoot! Oh no, shoot! It....I..... it.i..i..it can't be(actually it can)!!! It dodged my attack!... I just have to try harder! ' Thought Yumi. 'OK Yumi, think! Well, since the path to the tower is almost cleared completely, so Aelita can probably make it to the tower safely.'"Move it Aelita, I can take care of th-". I was hit, the monster was moving in for another shot when my prince came and saved me. He was blocking the shots for me. "Thank you Ulrich!" "No problem, but I can't hold'em off forever, so go get Aelita to the tower!"We ran towards the tower. I looked behind my shoulder to make sure he was ok.I saw him leap on the crab and stab it with his sword, causing it to explode.

Looking back to whereI was going a dark figure appeared a few yards in front of me. I couldn't see if it had a face but it had an evil aura about it. Reaching out his hand I tried to run but I couldn't move.

Stuck in place I noticed that Aelita had already made it into the tower. In desperation to get away I yelled for help. "Ulrich help! Help me please!!!! "

A dark hand came at me and wrapped it's ice cold finger around my neck. 'What could be taking Aelita so long!!!! 'I saw him turn around to see me floating in midair. "Yumi, I'm coming!!! " he looked as if he had just witnessed some one die right in front of him!!!!The last thing I heard before going into dark was- "You are worthless, you are not loved, everything in your life is a lie, there is no point for your existence, I want you to just DISAPPEAR!!!!! " The voice was very distinct. It was said by what seemed like many voices combined, but I could tell them apart."Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Mom, Dad........ And......... Ulrich.........do you really think that????????"  
  
(End of Yumi's POV)

* * *

author's note- ATTENTION TO ALL READERS I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT!!!!! TO ALL THOSE WHO WISH TO READ ON, I WARN YOU NOW AND PLZ DON'T FLAME ME FOR NOT TELLING YOU CAUSE IM NOW!!!  
THE NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC AND DISTERBING MOMENTS!! SO IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT THEN RIGHT ON AHEAD BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!! REMEMBER TO RR!!  
  



	4. Haunting Memories

Author's note Hi once again I'm bored out of my mind so I decided to update and I don't think that this is a very graphic chapter but it is just really sad so I hope you like it!!!!

Disclaimer-once again I do not own code lyoko

* * *

(Ulrich's POV)

I was terrified, she was floating there. 'That thing....... that creature. What is it!?!' I had never been that scared since that one day a long, long time ago. 'She cried out for help. I could see that thing's hand wrapping its hand or something around her beautifully elegant neck.

I.. I.. Tryed to get to her I wasn't fast enough. It was horrible when I looked up to see Yumi floating in the air motionless.' It reminded me of my most traumatizing memory..... It happened a long, long time ago. I was only six years old when it happened.

(Flash Back)

(Runs into Grandma's house) "Grandma, grandma!!! We're here......" Said a cute little boy about six with the cutest little voice to match.

"(Silence)....... It's me Ulrich Grandma!?!" (He walks around and then into the study cautiously looking around for any sign of the only sweet person who TRULY loved him.)

"Gra-Gra-Grrrrand-ma?!?" His voice was trembling in fear, suprise, and shock.

I saw her, I saw her there above an over turned table with a game of backgammon scattered across the floor. She was hanging in midair with that ugly rope around her strong prominent neck.

The thing that made me run back to my parents was her face, her beautiful blue eyes were now dilated and her skin was ashen. I ran back to my parents crying my eyes out. After that I had nightmares for years.

(End Flashback)

"What's taking Aelita so long?!!?" 'Back safe in our homes is where we should be! I tried to save her but finally Jeremy hit the 'return to the past' button'.

(End Ulrich's POV)

... But something went wrong!

* * *

Author note- I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!!Remember to Review!!Thanx much 3 


	5. Fits,Fights,and the Scanner

Author Note- Sorry almost half of this chapter is my need to have a scene with Sissi in it...I couldn't help myself, I had to have one scene with her in it but I don't think she will be in any others..... So.....Yeah.... deal with it and it is kinda out of character for Sissi too, but only in the way she reacts ...a little..... Any-who ENJOY!!!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own Code Lyoko..... But I really wish I did..That would be cool!

* * *

(Back at school after lyoko)"Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama..... Is Yumi Ishiyama here?????" Mrs. Hertz was yelling in the beginning of class during attendence. It was at that point that Ulrich realized, 'OMIGOD!! This is our 4th class and I haven't seen Yumi since Lyoko (dun dun duuuuuuunnnn)!!! 'After school was over Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich gathered in their usual spot. "Hey guys, have you seen Yumi she wasn't in any of her classes??" "Nope, sorry Ulrich, I haven't seen her. Odd have you seen her??" "Sorry, dude I haven't seen her since Lyoko!" "Then something must have gone wrong! I'll go check with Aelita!" As Jeremy said this a tiny blush creaped up on his face. Jeremy then ran to his lovely Aelita.

"Come on Odd lets go meet Jeremy at the fac-" "Oh Ulrich sweetie, HIIII !!!!!!" This being said by an obnoxious girl, with an even more obnoxious voice to match. It was Sissi coming for her daily attempt to get Ulrich's attention, let a lone a second glance.

"What do you want this time Sissi?" Ulrich said dully being tired of going through the same thing every single day. "I have a surprise for you!" She was pulling at his arm. " Not now Sissi I'm busy!" "Oooohhhhhh!!! Come on it will only take a second!!!!" Now he was getting annoyed!

"Sissi get away from me!!" He was grinding his teeth to keep from lashing out on her, but he was worried about Yumi and nothing and no one was going to stop him until he found her!! "No Ulrich!! You're coming with me it will only take a second!!!!!" " NO SISSI!!!!!!!! I'm not going anywhere with you. Not now and not EVER!!!!!!! So get lost!!! " "FINE!!" (Sissi runs away crying)

"Dude, sure I'm all for making Sissi go away but man, you sure are the lady's man, you made her cry!!Laughlaugh " "Shut up Odd lets go meet Jeremy at the factory."

They ran as fast as they could, using the way through the park, skate boarding through the sewer place, swing off the ledge, into the elevator, and down to the computer. "Hi guys!! I was talking to Aelita and she couldn't find any trace of her anywhere! Sorry!"

"Wait a sec!" Exclaimed Odd. "What if she came out of Lyoko but didn't go back into the past?!?" By thinking up that theory that sounded very possible, Odd felt very smart!!

"Wait Odd, that would mean that............." Ulrich said. Then all three of them in unison realized......." SHE IS STILL IN THE SCANNER!! " Ulrich, being the most worried, was the fist one to the elevator.

When they finally reached the scanners, sure enough there she was lying in her scanner. But she wasn't moving. " Yumi!!NO, Yumi!! Wake up!!!! " Ulrich said loudly and shaking her in an attempt to wake her up.

* * *

End note hope you all enjoyed it! and remember to review I luff getting reviews!!

See You Later Space Cowpeaple!!!


	6. Waiting

Hey there !!!!Sorry it took me so long to update! So here is the 6th chapptie of my story!!!! So I have nothing to say but I have been under a lot of stress with everything going on so I found this really funny quote about stress on this mug I have--

STRESS

The confusion created when one's mind overrides the body's basic desire to choke the living daylights out of some jerk who desperately deserves it.

I really like that and I think it is very true also!! Any-who enjoy the story!!!

Disclaimer-I do not nor will I ever (damn it) own code lyoko, though I was I did...like so many other who don't either!!

"We have to get her to the infirmary quickly. I think her pulse is weakening!" Jeremy being the most intelligent one of the group checked her pulse and was the first to suggest this. "You're right but shouldn't we tell her parents first?" Odd thought it was a good idea, but wasn't really thinking. "No Odd, she needs medical attention!" Jeremy said but understood where he was coming from. Ulrich just stood there speechless to the fact that Yumi wasn't waking up!

After a long pause. " I'll carry her." It was the first thing he said in about 15 minutes of the time that they were there. Then picking her up in a burst of strength, he started to walk to the elevator. "Do you want us to help carry her?? " Asked Odd generously. "NO!! " Was the simple and stern response he got? So Odd and Jeremy just followed Ulrich.  
As they were walking through the park all of the sudden Ulrich stopped in place. "What's wrong Ulrich? Why did we stop?" Odd asked. "Are you getting tired cause we can help!" Jeremy said in concern. "No, it's not any of those. It is just that I realized that Yumi hadn't been at school all day......so.........where did we find her?......... I mean we can't tell them about Lyoko!" -(the 3 of them shocked) "I don't know!?!" Jeremy was stumped. "We'll think of something! So don't you worry!! " Odd said with a smile. "OK" Ulrich was a little unsure of the thought but he trusted Odd just the same.On the way everyone who got a glimpse of them started staring and whispering. But they paid them no heed (AKA ignored them).When they walked into the infirmary there were a few people already there. One kid was getting a band-aid for a scraped knee and another kid was lying on one of the beds. " You can go you're as good as new!!" Said the nurse and the kid left. Looking up to see Yumi seeming almost lifeless in Ulrich's arms, she was shocked! "OMIGOD!!! What happened?!? Quickly get her on a bed!" "We don't what happened,...this is how she was when we found her!?!" Ulrich was the first to jump up and say this!

(Nurse goes to her desk and checks some papers)......"Wait a minute, the records say that Yumi wasn't in school today, so where did you find her??" "Well....." Odd hesitated. Then had a perfect excuse!!

"Well, the thing is, we noticed Yumi wasn't there all day so we got worried. And we were on our way to her house to see if anything was up. It was about a few blocks from school when we saw something in the bushes, we went to take a look and sure enough there she was in the bushes not moving. We thought it to be best to take her here! Also Ulrich being the strongest of us 3 carried her!! " Odd was very believable in the story and wasn't questioned any further (GO ODD!!!!)The nurse seemed to be very calm examining a body that wasn't moving. Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were sitting on the other side of the room waiting in anticipation. "OK!" The nurse broke the nervous ice. "From what I can see she is just knocked out, but I think she should head to the hospital and get further checked out. I'll call her parents and get an ambulance. I don't think this is anything serous."(The ambulance comes)"Ummmm............Can we go with her?" When saying this Ulrich was speaking for the 3 of them. "I don't know." The nurse didn't know what to do. "Please, we won't cause any problems!! " "Fine. But be back by curfew!" And with that the three of them jumped into the ambulance, Jeremy with his laptop, and they were off. To find out for real what was wrong with Yumi !!(at the hospital in Yumi's room)SILENCE............No one was talking. They had been waiting for hours for the results of the tests the doctors ran. Anxious but scared the doctor finally came in. "So??" They all asked in unison. "Well.... The fact is that we ran every test we could and found that ......she is in a coma." shocked, there was a pause and Ulrich was the first to ask the question that was on everyone's mind."Is there anything you can do??????? " "I'm sorry all we can do is wait and see what happens." "Oh! Also Yumi's parents are on their way."The doctor left leaving behind little hope of helping Yumi with the Lyoko gang.

I don't know when I'm going to be able to update so just keep reviewing and tell me what you think!!!Enjoy!!!!

YumiOrrick4ever


	7. Notice

OK Readers!I'm going to be changing a few things(nothing from earlier chapters though) and making it a songfic so I need some more time…and I know I know I haven't been updating for awhile but I got inspiration from a song I heard that will be added to the story in later chapters!!ok!! So enjoy!!

Luv Kazeangel


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry everyone but I'm dropping this fanfic…..feel free to continue it yourself if you want, but I'm done I don't seem to have any ideas left.

Sorry again,

Kazeangel

P.S. for all of you who kept telling me bout my spelling, I KNOW! I can't spell for s#! and I have typos just like everyone else. I have seen some typos that are WAY worse than mine!

P.S.again. please for give my yelling up there…..i'm in a bit of a bad mood right now so PLEASE forgive me TT I just can't take how bad I am!


End file.
